dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Third-Wave Feminism
"Feminism is the idea that we can make both sexes equal by focusing solely on the issues of one of them." : —Thomas James Kirk III's accurate description of modern Feminism : Third-wave Feminism ('''aka '''Sisterhood of Buzzwording) is an ideology with the purpose of undermining the patriarchy autoimmune disease that is currently feeding on the feeble near-corpse that is western society. Description Third-Wave Feminism has always been a movement for women by women, feminism has never been a movement dedicated to equality as many are led to believe, but instead a movement for the improvement of women's lives because fuck men. Its adherents claim to be for "equality," yet some feminists are some of the most bigoted, racist, sexist, and downright disgusting people on the face of the earth. Those adherents justify their sexism, racism, etc with redefining of words like "racism is prejudice + power", completely unaware that they've just admitted to being prejudiced. They tend to congregate on Tumblr, far away from reality. They believe in the Patriarchy and cite it as the cause of universal human struggles which apparently only happen to women. Since they happen to criticize the lowest common denominator of people, they are tolerated and encouraged by the mainstream. Feminists tend to pertain to the idea that believing inequality among the sexes makes one a member of their ideology by default, which is an interesting position considering the namesake. Some people have suggested that third wave feminism could qualify as a religion under some anthropologists' definitions. However, regardless of this, the people who identify as feminists are bound to believe in some type of bullshit as the whole concept of being a feminist relies heavily upon the concepts of victim complexes and self-guilt. Feminists Feminists are members of a volatile and sexist group obsessed with censoring opposing views and hating men. They hate men, that's all you need to know really. Feminists are oppressed, offended, and are right 100% of the time. Criteria to be a Feminist *Be a dyke *Be oppressed or offended *Be a whiny cunt *Hate MRAs *Be a pussy whipped bitch (only applies to male feminists) On Drunken Peasants Third-Wave Feminism and gender issues are regular topics discussed on the Drunken Peasants Podcast and TJ was already infamous for his strident anti-feminist views. Notable antagonists of the Drunken Peasants that espouse the ideas of feminism include Ryan Whiny and Jenny McDMCA. They also feature and discuss popular feminist figures such as Rebecca Watson, Anita Sarkeesian, and Laci Green. Atheism+ Atheism+ is a movement that thinks it's a good idea to mix feminism and atheism. Most of the members cannot take any form of criticism. The leader of Atheism+ is a cuntfuck named PZ Myers. The members are known for being very shitty people, as some have gotten people fired from jobs and worse, simply for disagreeing with their ideology. Trivia * Most feminists in the 21st century identify as atheists * Feminists like Steve Shives, Anita Sarkeesian, and Laughing Witch will engage in deplorable means of censoring their opposition in attempt to circumvent criticism and scrutiny Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Feminists Category:-isms Category:Diseases Category:Politics Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Victims Category:Idiots Category:Antagonists